srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Giants - Part III - Wrath of the Giant
General Information Jask-Jikarn has arrived! Leading a fearsome army of savage creatures, the formidable mountain giant has set about imposing his cruel will on the towns and villages that once paid tribute to his half-brother, Hawnley-Jakk. Armed with the one true hope of defeating his menace, you must escape from the clutches of his cunning minions, and brave a perilous journey to the town of Elmbridge, where a rendezvous with a mysterious ally -- and a final, desperate stand against the giant's savage might -- await you. Tips * Kill everything. Grab everything. Use every skill or power possible. Visit every location. * On the outskirts of the village, use Archery against the two goblin sentries, then Unarmed Combat to free yourself of the garrotting noose around your neck, as these options will net you by far the highest number of XP. Prerequisites * The Giants - Part II - Stonesong Walkthrough First, you must flee or fight your late companion and employer, Irvor's murderers - a small group of goblins sent by the giant to recover Stonesong... * If you opt to battle (which you should), you must first deal with the dart-blower that killed Irvor - either by rushing him, or by using a power: ** if rushing him, an incoming poisoned dart must first be avoided by way of a . (A roll of 61 resulted in 36 SP lost, one of 74 in 21 SP) ** 16 XP to Telekinesis (30+)/ Fortification (30+)/ Destruction (50+), if employing one of them (which you should). (All tested.) Regardless of the method chosen, once in mêlée range, 3 battles ensue: *** *** *** Loot items include Irvor's belongings as well, which you can only recover if you do not flee (one Short Sword (well-crafted), one Longsword (superior), a Dagger (sturdy) and some 37-47 gold tokens (more or less). * If, on the other hand, you opt to flee, you'll have to pass 2 instances of . On your way to the village, you'll see some smoke in the distance, investigate it and talk with the man you find to get the ... * 8 XP to Divination, if relied upon to determine the bearded man's intentions. Then, nearing the village, a prone man beckons from the edge of the woods - he'll fill you in on recents events, and turns out, is in dire need of healing... * 32 XP to Restoration (30+) for mending Quigg's otherwise fatal wound. On the outskirts of the hamlet, two goblin sentries can be confronted head-on (using brute force, a power, or a skill) - or you can attempt to sneak by them... * charge and engage * 24 XP (8 + 16) to Archery, after passing a , followed by a , in order to quietly snipe both goblins. After choosing either of the above options, you will suddenly find yourself being strangled, and you can react in one of two ways: ** attempt to struggle free, trusting yourself to a , then fight , ** or gain 16 XP to Unarmed Combat (30+) by using that skill to free yourself, after passing a , without the fight presented in the preceding option. * 16 XP to Illusion - used to distract the goblins, and you proceed unimpeded to the centre of Elmbridge * 8 XP to Woodsmanship and Thievery both, for a successful attempt to sneak by, after succeeding at a In Elmbridge Once you reach the village ( spot! - can rest as well as save here), you will have the option of attacking several positions; no random items were better than common quality with the occasional sturdy to very rarely superior. You also get 4 XP to Elementalism (50+), Fortification (30+) or Telekinesis (50+) for deflecting the goblin bombs. Here are some of the 'vermin' encountered, common to all locations within the village, but not all of them necessarily present in each location. Most, if not all of them are capable of special attacks inflicting 2 to 14 SP worth of damage, though none too frequently: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In addition to these, each building has a minor boss providing slightly or significantly higher combat XP rewards. Badger's Den Tavern 32 general XP. All opponents 3+ at MR 80. There are 15 melee fights. (Possible fire bomb attempts also reported.) The tavern's 'building boss' seems to be: * You can gather a mound of random loot (arms and gold) after having slaughtered all foes. ; Completion reward for clearing the tavern: * 32 general XP Mill 11 Fights similar to the ones above, against more of the same, followed by a "Caped Cave Goblin". All opponents 3+ at MR 80. As soon as you set foot inside the mill, a goblin bomb greets your arrival. It can be avoided by using a power (or a random check - unverified). * 4 XP to (16-64 combat XP range also reported) Again, random loot at the end (weapon, armour, gold). ; Completion reward for clearing the mill: * 64 general XP Stables Most opponents 3+ at MR 80, next-to-last opponent 4+. There are 9 melee fights (with 2 possible fire bomb attempts reported). 'Building boss' is: * (65 to 129 combat XP reported) Random loot, as usual. ; Completion reward for shoveling... cleaning the barn: * 128 general XP. Meeting House All opponents 3+ at MR 80. There are 15 melee fights here. Final foe, the 'house boss': * Random loot. ; Completion reward for clearing the house: * 256 general XP. Church Access to the tunnels is found here. All opponents except the last are 3+ at MR 80. There are 18 melee fights. * Random loot at the end. ; Completion reward for purging the church * 384 general XP. Outskirts Exploring this area you'll come across 5 ogres and two armour-clad cave goblins. If you choose to attack them, you'll be offered a choice between charging in, or using archery, via a skill check: * . * 8 XP for Archery, If you succeed, one goblin dies, the other flees, at which point you face the five ogres together, at once: * ; Completion reward * You'll find and approximately 20 to 33 gold tokens. Tunnels You must defeat the goblins in all the locations of the village before entering the tunnels, accessed from within the church. * You might have to roll for a in the tunnels (failure returns you to the entrance of the dungeon). * You will always cross paths with a goblin search party , to which you can react in one of two ways: ** Thievery (30+) roll can be used to hide from the search party (no reward, 0 XP), ** or you can fight them: (The search party leaves behind random loot, incuding 23-70 gold tokens. They are 18+ for MR 67, so you may want to avoid them at such MR levels, but you can put all you have into this fight, since at this point you can still exit the tunnels and rest, save again - and the XP reward alone makes this confrontation worth the effort.) North and South routes are identical. At the end, one fights the following foes: * * Then you rescue a prisoner, and fight 6 more goblins: * * * From this last foe, you acquire Unidentified Bone Amulet and, after exiting the tunnels, the freed captive will fully heal your wounds. You also acquire, in a shocking way (literally), something already in your possession: the "re-united" , which, by all appearences, spontaneously mends itself. Particularly if playing with a 'weaker' avatar, do equip your newly acquired blade, as it provides a +20 MR bonus against giants, soon to be encountered... ...as promised, the hulking humanoids put in an appearance: * * More story and several events follow, then a * 128 XP to Horsemanship, if preceding roll is successful... (Failure causes you to get thrown off your horse, which runs off leaving you behind, and you don't get to fight Kelwin). Also a chance to use some of your powers: * 8 XP to Divination (no level requirement), for using it on Kelwin. Alternatively, you can accept his explanation, or attack him - both of which lead to the same outcome, and you must defend yourself... * 16 XP to Telekinesis (50+) or Fortification (30+) (both tested), * or you can roll for it: (no experience reward). After a long series of events, you're faced with a band of eight armoured cave goblins, and with a few choices: * engage them: ** ** ** . After this, the rest of them flee. * hide from them, which leads to a * 16 XP to Illusion (40+) or Gating (40+) if used to frighten or evade them (both tested). Now, closing in on Jask-Jikarn, multiple choices once more: * 16 XP to Woodsmanship and Thievery both, if choosing to approach stealthily, rolling for a * 32 XP to Gating (40+), if used, which transports you to a spot behind the giant, or * 64 XP to Illusion (50+), when relied upon to distract him. Having reached the mountain giant, it's time to 'pilfer' an instrument: * 128 XP to Telekinesis (50+), if used to regain possession of Stonesong, or * 128 XP to Elementalism (50+) to achieve the same result, or * 256 XP to Thievery|+16|Extremely difficult}}. If you fail: no XP reward; considering the amount of [[XP involved, you may want to reload your save, made before entering the tunnels (just don't mistakenly "abandon the adventure" instead!). As the infuriated giant bears down on you, options to withstand his initial blow are: * dodge - * 256 XP to Fortification (50+), if used, deflecting the giant's weapon, or * 384 XP to Telekinesis (60+) - same result. Finally, you get to test Stonesong's effectiveness... then promptly lose it again. 'The rest is history'... Rewards * from goblins encountered while fleeing the tunnels. * is forged after leaving the tunnels if you have both the and in your inventory. * 128 XP to Horsemanship to catch Kelwin * 8 XP to Divination for trying to gauge his intentions * 16 XP to Telekinesis (50+) or Fortification (50+) when used to block Kelwin's attack. * 16 XP to Illusion (40+) or Gating (40+) when used to avoid the band of goblins. * 16 XP to Woodsmanship and Thievery for sneaking up the hill without the use of magic. 32 XP to Gating (40+), or 64 XP to Illusion (50+). (All tested). * 128 XP to Telekinesis (50+) or Elementalism (50+) or 256 XP to Thievery (60+) when used to steal the horn. * 256 XP to Fortification (50+) or 384 XP to Telekinesis (60+) when used to avoid the giant's strike. For completion: * 5000 gold coins. * 4096 XP to general. * 512 XP to All Skills and Powers. * Category:Quests for Gold